


Easy Love

by needlesandink



Series: Punk 'Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Cute, Falling In Love, Family, First Love, Fluff, Graduation, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Punk 'Verse, Punk Bones, Punk Jim, Sweet Jim, Virgin Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlesandink/pseuds/needlesandink
Summary: Jim rolls his eyes and lets his head drop to Leo’s chest. Leo looks at him and moves a hand to pet through Jim’s hair. Jim only stares at him before continuing, “So… because you’re going to my graduation- my mom wants to meet you. In person. Officially.” Jim states and Leo swears he can feel his own heart stop.





	Easy Love

   “So…” Jim starts up, as they lie on top of Leo’s couch in his apartment. “You’re coming to my graduation.” Jim sounds as though he’s just beginning a sentence but ends there with a long pause. They are stretched out across the couch; Jim sprawled inelegantly across Leo’s body, tracing the tattoos that lined his bicep with his fingers.

Leo raises an eyebrow, looking at Jim with a question written across his face. “Yeah… We’ve been over this already, Darlin’.” He says, his fingers twisting in the hem of Jim’s shirt, just letting himself be touchy feely. The only thing Jim has been able to talk about for the past few weeks has been his graduation. Leo understands the anticipation, and is proud of Jim for making class valedictorian. Leo is excited to watch his boyfriend graduate and succeed. He’s even more excited that Jim has made the decision to go to the University of San Francisco rather than the other offers he’s been given. Leo had tried to tell him that he needed to apply everywhere he could, but Jim just dismissed the idea.

Jim rolls his eyes and lets his head drop to Leo’s chest. Leo looks at him and moves a hand to pet through Jim’s hair. Jim only stares at him before continuing, “So… _because_ you’re going to my graduation- my mom wants to meet you. In person. Officially.” Jim states and Leo swears he can feel his own heart stop.

Leo knows that Jim already told Winona they were dating, Winona essentially knew who he was, but they just never got around to meeting face to face. As far as Leonard knew, Winona was completely okay with Jim dating him. He knew Jim would tell him if he had any inclination that his mom hated Leo in any way, shape, or form because they were together.

That didn’t make Leo any less nervous to meet Jim’s mom. He had heard several stories from Jim’s friends and from Jim himself about how overprotective his family has always been. They’ve never treated Jim bad a day in his life, but they’ve kept him as sheltered as well as they could keep a wild spirit like Jim. Jim had only started to branch out and discover his own tastes just within the past few years. His family has always had a great impact on him and Jim values their opinion.

Or well… Leo wasn’t _nervous_ per say… But he wanted to be… _cautious_ as to what Winona’s opinion of him could come to mean to his relationship with Jim. Because Jim had very quickly become Leo’s entire world and he didn’t want to ruin his chances with him because he wasn’t good enough for Jim in his family’s opinion.

Leo looks at Jim and Jim must have seen the terror in his eyes because he recoils and sits up slightly, resting his weight on his hands against Leonard’s chest. “Oh no. Jeez.” Jim says and Leo tries to shake his head, to tell Jim that although he’s terrified, he wants to meet Jim’s mom because Jim wants him to meet Jim’s mom and he would do anything- “I’m sorry. I just- You’re going to be sitting with her at graduation and I thought you might like to talk to her beforehand while I’m with you so that… I’m sorry. She already thinks you’re great from everything I’ve told her. I just haven’t wanted to push you to meet her cause I know that can be weird and-“

Leo just has to shut him up. So he does with a hand over Jim’s mouth and a firm shake of the head. “Jim. If you want me to meet your mom I will. I would love to meet her, in fact.” Jim’s eyes soften considerably and Leo gives him a smile. Leo removes his hand and Jim smiles back at him.

“Really?” Jim asks and Leo nods. Jim breathes out a sigh of relief and his hands roam across the front of Leo’s t-shirt as he talks. “I know it’s sort of a big deal, but she already thinks that you’re amazing because I think you’re amazing. I’ve told her all of the wonderful things you’ve done for me and how sweet you are and that you’re in med school and that you’re gorgeous.” Jim rambles with a goofy smile and Leo shakes his head with a laugh. “So don’t feel pressured or anything. Just- be you and she’ll… she’ll think you’re as flawless as I do.” Jim grins and leans back down on Leo’s chest and connect their lips.

They pepper kisses across each other’s lips with big smiles on their faces. “No pressure to be flawless, right?” Leo says in between chaste presses. Although all Leo is thinking about is disappointing Jim or Jim’s mother by making a shitty first impression. He’s nervous as all hell but he’ll brave through it if it means he gets a chance at keeping Jim for as long as possible.

Jim gives a cheeky grin and shakes his head, “Not when you’re already perfect.” He says and connects their lips in a headier kiss, eagerly licking into Leo’s mouth and suddenly all thoughts of Jim’s mother fly right out of his mind.

  

 

* * *

 

He’s not panicking, really, he’s not. It’s just that he spent 2 hours picking out an appropriate outfit only to realize almost all of his clothes are either black, grey, white or some combination of the three. Of course he has clothing that looks a bit less threatening than his weekend attire- he’s in med school he has to look professional sometimes. He has some tasteful sweaters and long sleeved shirts and button ups but Jim had said this was a _casual_ thing.

(Leo had ended up throwing on a black t-shirt and the only pair of denim jeans that didn’t have any sort of rips in them.)

Leo had wooed parents of his past girlfriends and boyfriends before, but he had never been so nervous during those occasions. Jim made him do stupid things, he guessed. He didn’t want Jim’s mom to see him as the guy that’s corrupting her son- because Jim is already corrupted- and hate him forever. He wants Winona to trust him with Jim’s heart and Jim’s safety, because he’d do anything to keep Jim from getting hurt in any way.

Jim was pretty innocent for an 18-year-old boy. Jim didn’t curse as much as the average teenage boy, and sometimes he would blush when someone else would. Jim relished the touches that Leo gave him and squirmed when things between them got a little hot and heavy. Jim even wore adorable (sort of dorky) clothes when they were out in public where Jim’s mom or her friends could see him. Leo also thought that Jim’s large framed glasses made him look cute beyond belief.

He cared about Jim more than anything and had fallen in love with him in less than the 5 months they had been together. He loved Jim and wanted Winona’s approval to keep loving Jim. Which was a revelation all in itself. He and Jim hadn’t even said anything about being in love with each other, and Leo is pretty sure he didn’t even know he was in love with Jim until a couple minutes ago.

Which is probably not a realization he should have had while standing on Jim’s front porch.

“Bones!” Is all that Leo registers before he has an armful of boyfriend. His face automatically splits into a grin and he wraps his arms tight around Jim’s middle. Leo buries his face into the side of Jim’s neck and hides his smile.

“Hey Jimmy.” Leo breathes out and Jim leans back enough to press a chaste kiss to Leo’s lips. The most chaste that they have ever been while greeting each other, but Leo still can’t complain. He gives Jim a quick once over and sees that he’s dressed in a pale blue collared shirt and his light wash jeans that Jim claims to hate- but Leo thinks the jeans shape Jim’s ass perfectly. Jim is barefoot in contrast to Leo’s combat boots and he looks like every bit of innocence in the world.

Jim wraps his hand in Leo’s and twins their fingers together, tugging him inside the house with a, “Come on in.” His smile is brilliant and Leo finds his feet moving before he can make any sort of response or hopeful protest. They get right inside the front door and Jim point to a little mat lined on the wall. “Shoes over there, mom’s got a thing about ‘outdoor germs’.” He says in a mocking tone and shoots Leo a grin.

Jim is obviously thrilled that Leo is at his house and about to meet his mom, and Leo can’t help but feel his heart clench and speed up at the thought that he is a major part of Jim’s happiness. He bends down and undoes his laces before easily toeing off his shoes onto the mat, lining them up with a pair of women’s flats and a pair of converse that are definitely Jim’s.

By the time he looks up Jim isn’t even in the room anymore and Leo feels a flash of panic at being left alone in Jim’s house, as if Jim’s mom is going to take any opportunity to corner him. He looks around the foyer/living room. It’s decorated tastefully with a sort of minimalist vibe. There are family pictures around and a few decorative pieces. There’s a wall table that has a vase full of day lilies in it and a few framed pictures on it. He walks over to the table and looks at the small pictures, and a small smile comes to his face. There’s a picture of Jim at his older brother’s college graduation. He’s smiling wide and a few years younger than he is now but he and his brother are close to the same height, arms slung around each other’s shoulders.

He glances over the other pictures and is absolutely floored by one of the pictures he sees framed.

He reaches over and picks it up, his mouth hanging open in shock. It’s of him and Jim from around 2 weeks ago. He and Jim had taken his bike to a little pier carnival on the coast and had the most wonderful day. At the end they had one of the carnival workers take a few pictures of them near the railing. The colorful lights of the carnival washed over them and the wind had started to pick up. The picture showed Jim’s megawatt smile, as he was slightly cuddled close to Leo, goofy cardigan wrapped around him. Leo had his leather jacket and all black attire on, his face half pressed into Jim’s hair, a hand wrapped around his waist, and a smile to match Jim on his face. You could plainly see they were both cold and slightly miserable but so filled with joy that they could barely contain it.

Leo let’s out a little laugh at the picture, it was one of his favorites of them, and all he could remember thinking during it was: this is amazing, Jim is amazing.

“He put that picture up a few days ago. When I asked him why he said it was because he wanted pictures of everyone in the family around the house.” Leo hears and whips around, clutching the picture close for a minute. He’s greeted with a smile that is eerily similar to his boyfriend’s but on a woman’s face.

It’s Winona, obviously. She has the same blonde hair as Jim, but it’s wavy and falls past her shoulders. She’s petite looking but stands tall, and you can tell that she probably visits a gym a few times a week. She has her arms crossed over her chest and walks over to him. “I’m Winona. I’ve heard a lot about you… _Bones._ ” She says with mischief in her eyes. Jim has always said he looks like his dad, but in this moment all he can see is how Jim is related to this woman.

Leo shakes his head with a nervous huff of laughter. “Call me Leo, please. I don’t know how exactly Jim decided to give me that nickname.” He admits and Winona nods in understanding.

“He does that. He gives people nicknames and never lets up with it. You’ll be stuck with that one for as long as you live.” Winona jokes and its Leo’s turn to nod.

He bites down on his lower lip and mutters an “I hope so,” In response.

Winona gives him a look of surprise and then a smile, “Jim is my world. All I have ever wanted was for him to be as happy as possible. I’ve tried to look out for him and keep him safe until one day he found someone else to.” She comments, and her eyes flicker to the picture in his hands. “Every time I’ve passed that picture I think: _my job is done. Jim has found someone that keeps him happy and safe and everything in between._ ” She sighs and reaches her hand out and he gives her the picture. She places it on the table and fixes it back to its original position. “Anyways… I’ve heard lots of things about you. Med school, huh? You might need that with Jimmy. He tends to be a bit of a klutz.” She jokes and the intense moment is broken.

Leo laughs and shakes his head, “Uh- yeah. I’ve noticed. I think he’s tripped over every piece of furniture in my apartment.” He says and Winona snorts.

“That sounds about right.” She says with a laugh and they both get eerily silent. Leo scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Winona claps him on the shoulder and nods towards the kitchen. “Jim will be back up in a second, why don’t you join me in the kitchen for a drink, huh?”

It’s a lot easier to be in Winona’s company after that.

 

* * *

 

 

After having an absolutely amazing dinner with Winona and Jim, he makes a split decision to take Jim back to the pier where they took the picture Jim put up in his house. Jim tries to ask where they’re going but he acts as though he can’t hear him and shoots him a smile over his shoulder instead. When they step off of his bike Jim is giving him a sweet smile as he stores away their helmets. He reaches his hand out for Jim and Jim’s hand slides into his and slips through his fingers to latch on.

The carnival that takes up the pier for almost 7 months of the year is just now starting to open as the sun starts to set. Jim is looking around at the people who are beginning to show up and buy tickets. He doesn’t buy tickets for them to ride anything, just walks into the carnival. They fall into their own silly banter and play the dumb games that cost more than their worth. Jim wins a fish in one of those ring toss games (but he ends up giving it to a kid who could barely toss the rings), and Leo wins a stuffed unicorn.

The last game they play is one of those throwing games and Jim plays the game a few times to try and get one of the better prizes. When the guy running the booth lets him picked which stuffed animal he wants and Jim picks out a lion that has pink paws that hold a pink heart. Jim grabs it from the guy and whips around and shoves it towards Leo, who gives him a confused look. “Jim, I’m not carrying it for you.” He starts but Jim shakes his head and laughs.

“No, silly. I want you to have it. Y’know cause it’s a lion and everything.” He says as if it makes complete since.

“What?” Leo takes the stuffed animal in question and they continue to walk towards the end of the fair.

Jim shrugs and looks down at where he’s walking. “Leo the lion heart, right?” He asks and looks back up at Leo with a small, shy, smile.

Leo stops walking and looks at Jim with a bewildered look on his face. He can feel emotions flit across his face lightning fast. He looks at endless blue eyes and melts, he leans forward and captures Jim’s lips with his, on a mission, a goal to show Jim how much he cares about him.

They kiss like it’s their dying wish and Leo holds Jim close even though he’s holding the unicorn and the lion stuffed animals. He shifts the unicorn to the same hand as the lion and holds them against Jim so as not to drop them. He uses his other hand to cup Jim’s jaw, bring his mouth up to Leo’s and hold him there. He parts Jim’s lips with his tongue and feels the easy slide of their mouths. Jim lets out a pleased sounding hum, his hands wrapped in Leo’s t-shirt around his waist

Leo breaks the kiss and breathes hard against Jim’s mouth. Jim’s eyes are still closed and he looks serene and happy. Leo can’t stand it any longer, he has to tell him. “Jim.” He whispers and Jim nods against his forehead, not bothering to change how he’s relaxed. “Jim I’m in love with you.” He says and Jim’s eyes flicker open and he looks stunned for a minute before he grins.

“That’s good, because I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you for 5 months.” Jim says quietly and Leo wraps him up in a hug and squeezes him close. He presses kisses to the side of Jim’s face, unrelenting and all over, and it gets some squeals and giggles out of Jim and Leo can swear there’s not a sound more satisfying than Jim’s laugh.

“Bones! _Bones!_ ” Jim laughs and Leo moves his assault to Jim’s cheeks and forehead and nose and lips. Leo connects their lips again with a few swift pecks before letting their tongues dance once more. They both end up grinning too much to keep the kiss going for longer than a minute.

Leo shakes his head at the beautiful human in front of him, “You put up that picture of us.” He breathes out and Jim shrugs.

“I wanted to. It’s a good picture.” Jim says simply.

Leo scoffs and presses a firm kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “It’s the _best_ picture _ever_. In the _world_. In the _universe._ God, Jim, I love you.” He says, with something akin to awe laced in his voice. Jim turns his head and kisses his palm. Leo looks at him, “Let me drop you back off at yours, alright? And tomorrow- tomorrow after I get out of interning at medical I’ll come get you and we can go and do something fun, okay?” Jim smiles and nods, “And thank you, for the lion.” Leo says and he and Jim walk back to his motorcycle with their hands intertwined. Jim ends up taking the unicorn home with him and Leo takes the lion back to his apartment. He places it on his dresser and the whole time he’s smiling; in fact, he doesn’t seem to be able to stop smiling.

He sits with Winona at Jim’s graduation and he may shed a tear or three at Jim’s valedictorian speech. When he sees Jim in his robes after the ceremony Jim runs to him and Winona and throws his arms around them. They take a picture of Jim with his robes and his tassels and medals with Leo’s arm thrown around his waist and their faces lit up with smiles. Leo frames the picture for his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my eyes shine with happy juice. Thanks for the read, my friends!


End file.
